Lost Kitsune
by shadowgirlVG
Summary: Kurama is missing! Now it's up to the rest of the gang to find him in his new body in another dimension but what can they do when he doesn't remember him and just thinks they're nuts how are acting out his favorite show?
1. Lost Kitsune

Chapter One, Kitsune Lost  
  
"Damn it, where is he?"  
  
"The signal's getting stronger. I think he's in that house over there."  
  
"How much of a match is it?"  
  
"38%. That's the most we've gotten all week, we'd better go after it."  
  
"Where exactly is he in there?"  
  
"Second floor. Farthest window to the right."  
  
"You fools stay here, I'll get him."  
  
"Be careful, it's the middle of the night we don't want to wake anyone up."  
  
"Hn."  
  
A dark figure flitted up to the balcony of the second floor of the house on 28 April street. He slowly opened the window Yusuke had specified and cautiously stepped inside.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Hiei swore silently. What the hell was this thing? It looked like some sort of cage, what kind of idiot would put a cage next to a window?  
  
He listened carefully, apparently the crash hadn't woken anyone. He heard some soft breathing, someone was asleep in a bed to his left. He walked slowly towards it, ready for the slightest sound of its occupant stirring.  
  
Suddenly he felt something move against his ankle. He spun around sharply, his hand on the hilt of his kantana.  
  
There wasn't anyone behind him but there was still a slight tickling at his ankle. He looked down and saw a small rabbit that was sniffing at him. Well that explained the cage. It must have been allowed to go in and out of it at will.  
  
Hiei shook himself, he was wasting time. He went over to the bed and examined the figure in it. It was too dark to see much of him but he looked about the right age. He gently picked up the boy and brought him outside where the others were waiting. By some miracle he didn't wake up.  
  
"Is this him?"  
  
Yusuke pointed the scanner at the sleeping boy. "38%, that's him alright."  
  
"Great, now we can go back to the motel and get some sleep." The carrot- top yawned to illustrate his point.  
  
The others nodded and climbed into the cheap car they had "barrowed," soon speeding off into the night.  
  
Hiei looked down at the still-sleeping boy. 'Are you him?' he wondered, 'have we finally found you, Kurama?' 


	2. Andy

Andy  
  
The boy awoke several hours later to find himself in a brightly lit motel room. Needless to say he was terrified, he had apparently been kidnapped during the night and brought him here.  
  
He looked around to get a better sense of his surroundings. It was a perfectly normal room with one large bed, a pull-out couch, and a little mini-kitchen off to the side. His kidnappers obviously weren't very smart since they had left him untied and the only person guarding him was a tall carrot-top who was currently sleeping in a near-by chair.  
  
These were mistakes they dearly regret as the boy planned escape right away. He cautiously climbed out of the bed and started looking for something to use as a weapon. After a bit of searching he found a decently sized frying pan in the mini-kitchen. Next he would need a phone to call the police. He started heading towards the one on the nightstand but stopped short, it would be better to leave the room first, besides it looked as though the phone had been cut into tiny pieces and then set on fire.  
  
He was about to head towards the door when he got a closer look at his sleeping captor. He seemed somehow familiar, though the boy couldn't quite place it.  
  
Suddenly he heard a key turning in the door and ran beside it so he could be there when it opened.  
  
"Honestly, did you have to steal all the donuts?"  
  
"Hn. That brat selling them had it coming, no one gets away with treating me like a child."  
  
"You could have at least paid for so-"He was cut short as a steel frying pan slammed into his face, making him crash into the small man behind him.  
  
The boy tried to run just then but his captors were both tougher and faster than he had thought and before he could blink he was on the ground in quite a bit of pain with something sharp pressing into the back of his neck.  
  
"Aw man, that sure hurt. Ugh, where is he? Geez Hiei get off him, he's spooked enough already!"  
  
Hiei? Where had heard that before? Suddenly the boy felt himself being slowly brought to his feet where he got his first good look at the other two kidnappers. They too looked oddly familiar. One was short with red eyes and spiky black hair that had a white streak in the middle. The other one was taller with normal brown eyes and slicked back black hair, he was the one who had helped him up; he was now whacking the third kidnapper repeatedly to wake him up. Looking closer the boy noticed that the taller one and the sleeping one were about the same age as him. That was odd. Maybe the third one was their father and ringleader.  
  
"You idiot!" yelled the boy with the slicked back hair. "I told you, you had to be awake to explain things to him! Thanks to you I just got hit in the head with a frying pan!"  
  
"Huh, what?" The sleepy boy groggily acknowledged that he was being hit by weakly swatting at the offending hand. "Five more minutes Mommy, I'm too tired to go to school today."  
  
The boy with the gelled back hair came over to the now very confused kidnapping victim, "Can I borrow your frying pan for a minute?" The boy clutched it protectively. "I guess you wouldn't want to give up your only weapon so soon. Don't worry, it's not what you think, and as soon as I wake up this idiot we'll explain everything."  
  
"Here," the short one handed the slick-hair boy a large empty paint can, "use this."  
  
Several minutes later after many whacks with a paint can and a few more frying-pan escape attempts everyone was a bit more battered but they had all finally calmed down.  
  
"Ok kid," said the newly awakened carrot-top, "do you have a name or what?"  
  
"Um... I'm Andy, but... who are you people? You say you haven't kidnapped me but then why am I here?"  
  
"Well I suppose we should start by introducing ourselves, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the idiot is Kazuma Kuwabara, and the ball of sunshine in the corner there is Hiei."  
  
Andy's left eye twitched once, then twice. He took a deep breath and laughed in a bitter sort of way. "What kind of an idiot do you think I am? I watch that show too you know. Are you psycho in addition to being kidnappers? If you're Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei who am I supposed be, Kurama?"  
  
The three looked at each other with surprised faces. The one who called himself Yusuke laughed nervously and scratched his head, "Well, um, yeah. That is the idea."  
  
Andy blinked, he had to admit they did look a lot like the characters of his favorite show, but that was nuts, "You really are crazy. I'm out of here."  
  
"No wait!" Yusuke ran out in front of him to block his path. "Really, we are who we say we are and we're pretty sure that you're Kurama. Look Andy, I'm not sure what this show is you're talking about but it sounds like you already know about us so ask us anything, we'll prove that we're telling the truth. "  
  
"Anything I ask you will just prove you watch the show a lot and have serious fandom issues."  
  
"Well I'm sorry but we were all drained of our spirit energy on our way here so we can't use any of our attacks, we had to cross dimensions."  
  
Andy looked skeptical. "Right..."  
  
"Well Hiei did have a little left but he used it to blow up the phone when it wouldn't stop ringing, I think it was broken or some-, wait don't go! Look there's got to be something! Anything! Just ask!" Yusuke sounded a little desperate.  
  
Andy looked at him for a minute, "If I come up with something you can't do will you swear to let me go?"  
  
"Sure, I swear."  
  
The boy thought for a minute and smiled, he had it. "Hiei," the would-be fire demon looked up. "If you're really who you say you are then show me your Jagan eye."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a minute, finally he smirked and stood up, "If you insist. I should warn you though, if you're not who we think you are you might go insane when you look at it." He slowly reached up and untied his bandana.  
  
Andy waited a moment and then leaned forward expecting to see a blank forehead. Suddenly there was a large blue eye blinking in his face. He blinked and laughed nervously before falling to the ground in a dead faint. 


	3. Kurama?

Chap. 3 Kurama?  
  
The gang stared at the unconscious boy. He looked so peaceful he might have been sleeping. It helped that he was still wearing his loose nightshirt and shorts.  
  
Thinking to themselves the team had to admit he did look a bit like their lost friend. He had the same long hair; which was blondish-red, and his eyes had been a similar shade of green; there was also the whole frying-pan incident which proved he was a quick thinker, it would have definitely gotten him out if they had been normal humans.  
  
"You had better hope he's not crazy now Hiei," said Yusuke. "Koenma'll kill us."  
  
"Hn. If anything's happened to him it'll be his own fault. I did warn him after all."  
  
"Hey guys," said Kuwabara. "How do you think he knew about us? What 'show' do you think he was talking about?"  
  
"No idea," said Yusuke. "I suppose we'll just have to wait until he wakes up to find out. Let's just hope he's not nuts now."  
  
"I don't think he will be. I sensed some spirit energy around him. It should be enough to protect him from the Jagan," said Kuwabara.  
  
Just then Andy started moaning on the floor, his eyes fluttered open and he pulled himself up. He looked around and saw the gang staring intently at him.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream," said the dazed boy. "I can't believe this."  
  
"Good, you're awake," said Yusuke. "Now maybe you can answer a few questions for us."  
  
The boy didn't seem to hear him, in fact he started to cry. "I'm...so... happy!" He reached out and hugged the closest member of the team, which happened to be Hiei, tightly.  
  
"Let go of me you..." Hiei stopped short. He had noticed something strange, something very strange. Was it possible? He had to be sure.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"You pervert!" yelled Andy.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were shocked, Hiei had gotten slapped! He didn't even seem mad! What was going on?  
  
In reality Hiei was just too shocked to be angry. "You're... a girl aren't you?" "What?!" yelled two very surprised spirit detectives.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?"  
  
"How could we? You look like a boy!"  
  
"Um... actually he, she doesn't. I think we're just used to Kurama looking like a girl."  
  
"Oh...yeah." The detectives continued to stare, perplexed.  
  
"This is great!" said the newly revealed girl. "Not only am I with the Yu Yu gang, but I've also been mistaken for a boy! That's one of my life-long dreams!"  
  
Hiei stared, "One of your life-long dreams was to be mistaken for a boy?"  
  
"...Yes"  
  
An awkward silence followed which Yusuke broke by asking, "What do you mean 'Yu Yu gang'? How do you know about us?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kuwabara. "How much do you know about us exactly?"  
  
Andy laughed nervously, "Probably more than you'd ever want me to know."  
  
They all stared at her, now very apprehensive about what she might know. None were more nervous than Hiei though, who was seriously considering wiping her memories just to be safe.  
  
"As for how I know all this, well... you're kind of on a T.V. show here. It's called Yu Yu Hakusho. It mainly focuses on Yusuke and it started when he first died."  
  
There was silence for a few moments then Yusuke laughed, "So that's it! I always figured my life would make a pretty good show."  
  
"That's kind of creepy," said Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei silently agreed with the baka ningen. "What exactly do you know about us then?"  
  
"No way, it's my turn to ask questions now. What makes you think I'm Kurama? How would he even wind up here in the first place? Was it in some daring and dangerous mission?" Andy stared at them eagerly.  
  
"Um..." Yusuke paused. "Not exactly. You see Koenma, he's our boss in case you don't know, was visiting some powerful demon lord named Raenef; he was just trying to keep up some peace treaty or something and while they were having dinner that idiot toddler spilled some juice on the tablecloth and stained it. He was afraid Raenef would get mad and declare war so he snuck the tablecloth out with him; then he told us to get the stain out and sneak it back into the castle. Anyway when we got to the castle they were doing some weird spell and you got sucked into it. Long story short, it sent your soul into a human embryo here and time was sped up so you could be close in age with your former body."  
  
Andy blinked. "So, how'd I become a girl?"  
  
"I have no idea." 


	4. Fanfiction Horror

Chapter 4  
  
A phone rang.  
  
Or at least it sounded like a phone but it turned out the sound was coming from a mirror which Yusuke took out.  
  
"Hey there Koenma! Just the two-foot toddler I wanted to see. We think we might have found him, but the thing is he's a she."  
  
"That's actually why I was calling, I've doing a bit of research on the spell that Kurama got caught up in and I realized he might have changed genders and it's possible he wouldn't even be the right age. On the plus side I also found that he might still have his memories.  
  
"Anyway I'm glad you didn't need this tidbit to find him, could I please have a look at the Kurama-in-question?"  
  
Yusuke tossed the mirror across the room to Andy who managed to barely catch it.  
  
"Uh, hello Koenma," she said a little shakily. "My name's Andy, well in this world it is, if I'm really Kurama that is."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, or re-meet you as the case may be. So Andy, do you have any memories of a former life as a demon?"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"Any strange abilities with plants?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Ok then, it was a slim chance anyway. Before you hand the mirror back to Yusuke I just want to run a few images from your former life by you to see if they jog your memory."  
  
On the screen appeared some shots of Kurama's school, his mother, and various demons he had fought. While a lot of it looked familiar to Andy it was only things from the show, no long-lost memories were swimming up. Koenma appeared back on the screen and she shook her head.  
  
"Oh well, it was worth a shot. You may hand the mirror back to Yusuke now."  
  
The spirit detective took back the mirror to await further instructions. "How much does she match up?"  
  
"Last time I checked it was 38%, that's the best score we've gotten all week." "Excuse me," said Andy, "what are you talking about?"  
  
Yusuke pulled out a small weird-looking machine. "This is the thing we've been using to find you. Inside it is a piece of Kurama's favorite rose that's full of his spirit energy. Basically we wave at people and see how much they match up. But since spirit is only half a person the best match we can hope for is 50% since you're in a different body."  
  
"But I'm only 38%, shouldn't you be looking for someone with the full 50?"  
  
"No," said Koenma, "It is doubtful that you would have reached the full 50% yet since you are still relatively new to this world. What we need to do now is wait, you should reach your full power in a month or so and then we will be able to return you to your proper state and world. In the meantime I suggest you train. You'll need it to both accelerate your growth and unlock your memories."  
  
"I'm not going to have to fight any demons am I?" asked Andy nervously. As much as she loved Yu Yu Hakusho she didn't feel the need to reenact any of the near-death battles.  
  
"There is a chance that some demons could get into your world through the hole we made on the way here but we should be able to handle them until you've trained enough to take care of yourself," said Hiei.  
  
Andy sighed with relief. "So now what are going to do?"  
  
"Eat!" cried Kuwabara as he threw down the box of donuts that Yusuke had brought earlier.  
  
"Alright, I'm starved!" yelled Yusuke. He put away the mirror and dove for the box, quickly getting into a brawl with Kuwabara over a plump jelly.  
  
Andy was fairly hungry too so she reached for a glazed one in the corner of the box only to have it disappear mere inches from her fingertips. She stared in shock then quickly looked around. Hiei was sitting next to her and was trying to look as nonchalant as possible while chewing on the donut she had just been eyeing.  
  
She laughed, "I guess the rumors were true Hiei."  
  
The fire demon narrowed his eyes, "What rumors?"  
  
"Online, in the fanfictions they always say you're nuts about sugar."  
  
Yusuke dropped his newly won jelly in astonishment, "You mean people write fanfiction about us in addition to us have a T.V. show? And Hiei likes sugar in them?"  
  
"Yeah there's tons of them."  
  
"Where? I want to read them!" said a rather excited Kuwabara.  
  
"So do I," said Hiei. "If there are stories out there portraying me as some fool who's obsessed with some ningen cooking ingredient I have the right to see them."  
  
Andy paled, the humor stories wouldn't be so bad but what if they managed to see some of the romance/angst filled ones? She knew of quite a few that would send Hiei on a killing spree after reading the summaries alone.  
  
What could she do though? It was too late to pretend it wasn't true. She groaned and walked out of the room and to the back of the building.  
  
The rest of the gang stood in the room after she left and blinked a few times, "What just happened here?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I'll go find out," said Hiei and he went out to find their female former member. He soon found her behind the building.  
  
"Sorry for walking out like that, I just couldn't think of any other way of getting away from the fanfiction topic. Trust me, it's not something you want to know about."  
  
"I haven't known you long enough to trust you, give me an example as proof."  
  
"Okay..." Andy thought for a moment. "Hiei, in my former life... we're we... lovers?"  
  
"What!" Hiei flew away with the funniest look of horror imaginable.  
  
"I'm sorry! It's just in a lot of fanfictions! There's no proof of it in the show either way!"  
  
Hiei was quiet for a few minutes as he waited for his heart to slow down, "Fine, I won't ask about the fanfiction and I'll make sure the others don't either."  
  
"Thank you," said a much relieved Andy. They both got up and headed back to the room. 


	5. Take Me Home

Chapter 5. Take Me Home  
  
"Oh man! What time is it?"  
  
Yusuke looked at her curiously and then glanced at the clock. "It's 11:30, why?"  
  
"I've got to get home! If I don't get there soon my parents will wonder why I'm not up yet and then they'll go check on me, and then they'll see I'm not there, and then they'll think I've been kidnapped!" Andy continued to rant as she paced back and forth.  
  
"But you were kidnapped," said a seemingly unconcerned Hiei.  
  
"And thank goodness it was on a weekend! If I had missed school they'd think I was playing hokey and then all hell would break loose."  
  
"That sure sounds like the Kurama I know," said Yusuke with a smirk. "Always worried about his parents and what they'll think. Well, of course in his case it's just his mom but you get my point."  
  
"What do you care?" said Hiei. "They're not really your parents and you're going to have to leave them soon anyway to go back to that woman you call Mother."  
  
Andy was quiet for a minute and looked down leaving them in an uncomfortable silence which Kuwabara soon broke. "Lighten up you guys. She may really belong in our world but she doesn't remember any of her time there. Up until a little while ago she thought she was just a normal human, we can't ask her to give up the life she's known here for the last 14 years just like that."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Yusuke. "I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Oh Kuwabara!" cried Andy. "You're so understanding!" She then proceeded to hug him so tightly that his face turned purple from the lack of air; seeing this she quickly let go.  
  
As Kuwabara gasped for breath Hiei looked at her quizzically, "Does this mean you don't want to come back with us at all?" He wouldn't admit it but he was scared, they all were. Could this be how they lost one of their closest friends? In another world without his memories, not even knowing all he meant to them? Hiei knew the others might not like it but he would get his friend back even if he had to drag this girl through the portal himself.  
  
Andy thought for a moment, "Not right now, but this has all happened so suddenly I still need time to think about it. What if you decide to leave without me and then I get my memories back and then it's too late? There's a lot for me to consider."  
  
"How about this," said Yusuke thinking quickly, "we'll stay here up to two months or until you get all your spirit power back and then ask if you want to come with us. You'll probably have gotten your memories back by then."  
  
"That sounds great! But in the mean-time could you please take me home?" They breathed an almost invisible sigh of relief. There was still hope, two months would give Andy plenty of time to recover her lost memories, and if it wasn't enough they would just have to deal with that problem later.  
  
"Fine," said Yusuke, "let's go to the parking lot."  
  
They were soon all standing next to the old, beat-up car that Yusuke and his friends had acquired. Andy looked at it doubtfully. "How can you take me home in this? None of can drive, and you two aren't even old enough to." Never-the-less she sat in back next to Hiei as Kuwabara slid into the driver's seat with Yusuke on the passenger side.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Kuwabara. "I played a lot of driving games back home, when I drive you can barely tell I was never taught."  
  
"What do you mean 'barely'?" But it was too late, he had already started the car and had them roaring down the road. Everything seemed fine until Andy saw the truck hurtling toward them.  
  
"Kuwabara! We're on the wrong side of the road!"  
  
He managed to swerve just in time and soon they were on the legal side of the road. "Sorry about that, I keep forgetting Americans drive on the other side of the road."  
  
Andy was still trying to get over her terror, "I've known you guys less than two hours and already I've almost died." Then what Kuwabara had said registered. "Wait a minute, you guys are from Japan right? So why aren't you speaking Japanese?"  
  
Yusuke looked puzzled. "You mean we're not speaking Japanese right now?" Andy shook her head slowly. "That's weird, I don't feel like I'm speaking a different language, it sounds like the same Japanese I've always spoken."  
  
Andy thought about it for a moment. "Maybe in your world Japanese is English and English is Japanese, that's why we can talk to each other!"  
  
"Right... let's just go with that." Yusuke then took out a map and started to try and figure out how to get back to the girl's house.  
  
"We'll have to start your training soon you know," said Hiei. Andy turned to face him. "I suggest we start today." His voice was cold leaving no choice in the matter.  
  
"Well," Andy said nervously, "as soon as I check in with my parents and eat something I guess we could get started." Andy felt awkward around Hiei, she wasn't sure how she felt about him. The other two were fun and easy to get along with but Hiei was a mystery. There was a very odd paradox of emotion because she knew him well from her show but she really knew him very little. At that very moment she felt his usual cold air coming toward her but she also felt a bit of warmth left over from their brief but private talk behind the motel, he had seemed almost sympathetic to her then.  
  
"Do you have any woods or any large, private spaces near where you live?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so. No wait, we can use the golf course!"  
  
Hiei looked bewilderedly at her, "Golf course?" He was willing to do whatever it took to get his friend and comrade back but somehow he hadn't expected this as a first step. 


End file.
